


Boys Keep Swinging

by seungdandy



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Confusion, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstanding, Swingers, fear of pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: A simple shopping trip leads to a major misunderstanding





	Boys Keep Swinging

Lee JungJae surveyed the fruit section at the local grocery store looking for something sweet to add to their table. He’d recently been taking a few cooking classes, but really wasn’t that confident in his skills just yet. WooSung, his partner of twenty years, did most of the cooking when they dined in. Only recently did JungJae even venture out to the grocery store alone, so unsure and disinterested in doing the shopping himself that he much preferred having WooSung there to guide him. Their recent move and more relaxed lifestyle had changed his point of view. No longer burdened with working every day for a living, JungJae was reveling in the opportunity to broaden his culinary horizons and step out of his comfort zone. WooSung, for his part, was enjoying the shared time with his mate in the kitchen. Instead of just eating together, they were spending more quality time, joking and laughing in the kitchen while preparing their meals as a team. This move was turning out to be one of the best things they’d ever done. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” JungJae was quick to apologize as he and another man simultaneously reached for the same pineapple. “Not at all. I think your hand touched it first. Please, you take it. I’ll choose another one.” JungJae chuckled, cheeks tinting pink as he placed the pineapple right in the center of the seat in his cart. “That’s very kind of you. I’d hate to start some kind of fruit war over this.” The man lifted up a pineapple of his own, laughing at JungJae’s joke. “Especially since the pineapple is a symbol of welcome. Maybe lemons or limes would be a better choice for a fruit war.” JungJae snorted, nodding. “I agree. Pineapples are too sweet to fight with.” The man smirked knowingly, although JungJae didn’t have a clue what for. “I haven’t seen you around before. I’m SeungWon.” JungJae smiled, face heating up slightly. He hoped he wasn’t giving off the wrong impression. “Nice to meet you. I’m JungJae. My husband and I are new to the area.” SeungWon tilted his head, smile becoming that much wider. “Oh well, welcome. We’ve lived here for about five years now and, I have to say, we just love it.” JungJae quirked a brow. “We? Are you married as well?” SeungWon flashed his wedding ring with a confident smile. “Eight years next month.” JungJae felt relieved, he had thought that perhaps this SeungWon was hitting on him. “That’s wonderful. WooSung and I have been together for twenty years but married for only twelve.” 

SeungWon looked around before checking his watch. “Hey, you want to grab a coffee and get to know each other?” JungJae frowned, looking down at his cart. “It sounds nice, but I’ve got my groceries to put away. Don’t you have your own you need to get home as well?” SeungWon shrugged, charming smile in place. “I only came in for this pineapple. My husband just loves them.” JungJae smiled in return. “That’s sweet. WooSung does things like that for me all the time. Oh, how about you come over to our place for coffee instead? It’s not that far.” SeungWon grinned back at him. “You’re sure that your husband won’t mind?” JungJae shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Not at all. We were just saying last night that we needed to make friends. We love it here, but the people we’ve met so far seem a little stiff, if you know what I mean.” SeungWon nodded, letting his eyes rake over JungJae’s shorts clad form as he wheeled his cart towards the check out. “I understand completely. ByungHun and I found the same thing at first. Then we got in with a good group of people.” JungJae turned, smiling pleasantly. “Ah, it will be nice to be out mingling with other couples again. You’re married so you understand what I mean when I say, we love each other to pieces but sometimes we just need outside stimulation.” SeungWon clapped him on the back, laughing boisterously. “I couldn’t have put it better myself. You two are going to fit right in with our little group. Believe me when I tell you, you’ll have all the stimulation you need and then some.” 

JungJae led the way inside their spacious beach front home. “Don’t mind the swatches and paint samples. We haven’t quite finished with the decorating yet.” SeungWon looked around, they obviously had means and the house was charming. “This place is great. Which one of you is the decorator?” JungJae began putting the groceries away, wondering where WooSung could have gotten to. “That’s me. I was an interior designer back home in Korea, although WooSung has quite a good eye as well. I wonder where he’s hiding himself?” JungJae moved to the fridge and that’s when he noticed the note tacked there with a flamingo magnet. ‘ _Be back soon. There was a problem with the shop alarm_.’ JungJae sighed, waving the note. “Unfortunately, WooSung had to step out. We’re in the process of opening a little shop here in town.” SeungWon leaned against the counter, arms crossed and interested. “Oh really? What type?” JungJae set out two cups for the coffee, pulling down their French press. “An upscale kind of boutique featuring artisans from back home. We’re hoping there’s a market for it here.” SeungWon accepted the cup offered to him with a nod. “I think there will be. There’s a pretty high Korean American population here. I was under the impression that maybe you had retired here, _early_ of course.” JungJae blushed at the perceived compliment. “We’re semi-retired. The shop will only be open part of the week and we’ll have the rest off to enjoy the beach.” SeungWon smiled congenially. “Sounds perfect. I should get going, but why don’t you bring WooSung over to our place tonight. We’re having a little get together. It’s nothing fancy, just a few friends for some drinks and, what did you call it... _outside stimulation_.” JungJae was smiling happily as he walked him out. “That sounds like a great time. I’ll check with WooSung but I’m sure he’ll be as excited as I am.” SeungWon handed him a card with his address printed on it, it even had a little pineapple embossed in the corner. “Here’s the address. Come around eight.” JungJae nodded, thinking how cute the card was and what he should wear. “Alright, I’m sure we’ll see you then. Can’t wait to meet your husband.” SeungWon waved as he walked away. “Oh, he’s going to love you, trust me.” 

“Who are these people again? How did you meet?” JungJae squinting his eyes turning to look at his husband as they walked hand in hand down the beach. “I told you, I met SeungWon in the supermarket by the pineapples.” WooSung laughed, swinging their arms. “Oh, the pineapples. You meet the best people in the produce section.” JungJae was smiling, his tone just as teasing. “Exactly my thinking.” WooSung stopped walking, tugging JungJae close to wrap his arms around his waist as they stood in the shallow surf together. “Are you sure he wasn’t just hitting on you? You’ve got awfully sexy legs.” JungJae’s arms wound their way around WooSung’s neck, his lips finding his husband’s in a not so chaste kiss. “ _Mmm_... I know when someone’s hitting on me. Sexy legs aside, I’m not everyone’s type, you know. SeungWon has a husband of his own that he’s crazy about.” WooSung connected their lips once more, never satisfied with just one kiss from his husband’s lips. “ _Mmm_... you’re definitely mine.” JungJae was flushed, less from the sun and more from his husband’s words. “...WooSung.” The world narrowed down to just the two of them, their lips met again and before they’d realized what had happened, a much stronger wave knocked them from their feet. Landing in a heap, they came up laughing and sputtering. “You did that on purpose.” WooSung tugged him out of the water and onto the sand. “I didn’t, how could I?” JungJae stood, extending a hand. “Come on, let’s go make dinner.” WooSung wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “What time is your party tonight?” JungJae leaned closer, kissing the side of his lips. “Eight. Are we going?” WooSung raised a brow. “Depends.” JungJae side eyed him, laughing. “On what?” WooSung smirked, giving his cheek a pinch. “On how good that pineapple is.”

“WooSung, where’s that bottle of wine we bought last week? I don’t remember drinking it.” WooSung entered the kitchen fresh from dressing, finding his husband searching the wine rack for the missing bottle. “We didn’t drink it because we were saving it to celebrate the shop opening, remember?” JungJae nodded, standing up and brushing off his tan pants. “That’s right, I remember now. So where did we put it again?” WooSung raised a brow, crossing his arms. “Why?” JungJae rolled his eyes, climbing up onto the countertop to dig through the high cupboard. “I want to bring it with us tonight, make a good impression. It’ll be nice to have friends again, don’t you think?” WooSung sighed, reaching up into the cupboard nearest to him. “Get down honey, before you fall. It’s right here.” JungJae hopped down, smiling. “Fabulous, I think this is going to turn out really well for us. SeungWon was very nice, I think you’ll like him.” WooSung chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m sure I will. Don’t worry honey, we’ll get used to living here and if you’re that unhappy, we can always move back home.” JungJae looked over at him, surprised. “Who said I’m unhappy here? I just miss interacting with other people. Don’t you?” WooSung nodded, agreeing with him. “Yes, I get that. Just don’t try to force friendships. We’ll get there.” JungJae kissed him. “I’m not forcing anything. Can I help it if I’m naturally friendly?”

SeungWon opened the door, inviting smile on his lips. “You made it! I’m so glad!” Turning to WooSung, he extended his hand in greeting. “You must be WooSung, I’m SeungWon. I met your adorable husband at the supermarket and he was so sweet to invite me for coffee. Come on in, everyone is already here.” WooSung smiled as they entered the well appointed home, whispering in JungJae’s ear as they did. “ _Adorable husband?_ ” JungJae rolled his eyes giving him a nudge with his elbow. “He’s just being charming and besides, I _am_ adorable.” SeungWon gestured to them, smirk on his lips. “Come on you two, no whispering together, we’re all friends here.” JungJae blushed, stepping forward with the bottle of wine. “Of course. We brought you this, thank you for having us.” “Don’t thank us just yet, we haven’t had you yet.” A much shorter, charismatic man stepped forward, cheeky smirk on his face. He held out a bowl, rattling the keys already inside of it. “I’m ByungHun, SeungWon’s husband. Welcome to our little group, who drove?” WooSung cleared his throat, eyebrows raising. “Uh... I did.” ByungHun set the bowl down on the table. “Just drop your car keys in here.” WooSung frowned, exchanging a look with JungJae. “Why?” SeungWon interjected smoothly. “It just makes things easier later on when we pair up.” JungJae nudged his husband on the arm. “Go on, it must be for gaming.” WooSung dug his keys out and deposited them in the bowl albeit reluctantly.

ByungHun led them over to the group. “Allow me to do the introductions... over there on the couch we have JaeHan and SeungWoo, they’ve been married for ten years. Standing by the window we have SeungHyun and SooHyuk, the babies of our little group, newlyweds just two years. Feel free to mingle and make yourselves at home. SeungWon mixes a killer martini so enjoy.” As if on cue, SeungWon presented each of them with a dry martini immediately after ByungHun’s little introductions. “Cheers and welcome. Please, enjoy yourselves.” ByungHun took JungJae by the arm, leading him over towards the seating area. “I love your shirt. Where did you get it?” JungJae smiled, sipping at his drink. It really was quite good. “Thank you. SeungWon mentioned how much you loved pineapples so I thought it would be appropriate to wear tonight.” ByungHun’s eyes lit up as he looked at the pineapple print on JungJae’s shirt. “Oh it was definitely appropriate. I’ll have to get one for our next get together.” JungJae giggled, feeling slightly lightheaded already, killer was not an understatement. “I’ve started a trend.” ByungHun laughed along with him. “You have. So, tell me about your husband. What’s he like?” JungJae blinked, confused by the change of topic. “WooSung? He’s just WooSung.” ByungHun was undeterred, pressing for more detailed information. “He looks like he’s probably on the big side, is he?” At that JungJae giggled again. “Don’t tell him I told you but, he’s about 6’3. He likes to seem shorter for some reason. I humor him, of course.” ByungHun was eyeing WooSung across the room while he spoke with JaeHan, that bitch. “Of course, but I was talking about...” JungJae was running at the mouth now, his drink having been replaced by a fresh one. “Your SeungWon is a tall one too.” ByungHun smirked at that, downing the rest of his drink. “He is tall, tall and nice and big.” JungJae blinked, catching on after a few seconds, nervous giggle escaping him. “Oh... _oh_... lucky you.” ByungHun raised both brows cheekily. “He likes you, you know, he likes you a lot. He was gushing about you when he got back.” JungJae blinked, leaning back away from his host, confused by the implication. “Well, I liked him a lot as well. He seems very nice.” 

JaeHan smiled to hear that WooSung had an interest in amateur photography. “You should come down to my studio sometime, check out my equipment.” WooSung nodded with real enthusiasm. “How long have you been in the business? JungJae and I were thinking of having our portrait done. Maybe you could shoot us.” SeungHyun, half of the newlywed couple, joined them to stand beside JaeHan. “I would highly recommend that you do. He’s the most amazing photographer I’ve ever seen. He shot our wedding portrait. It’s actually how we met.” JaeHan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “That kind of endorsement doesn’t count coming from you, Hyunnie dear.” SeungHyun raised a brow, protesting vehemently. “Oh really, and why not?” JaeHan looked slightly embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of WooSung. “Because, you’re obviously biased.” SeungHyun looked over to WooSung who was smiling at them both. “He’s right, I am, but it’s still the truth. JaeHan not only photographed us, but he and SeungWoo have taught us a lot about how to keep a marriage happy.” WooSung smiled, finishing off his second martini. “Sounds like they’re real role models for you.” SeungHyun looked over at JaeHan with something akin to admiration in his eyes. “They are, SooHyuk and I are really lucky to have met them. SeungWon and ByungHun too.” JaeHan wrapped an arm around SeungHyun’s waist, his hand caressing up and down over his hip. “SeungHyun and SooHyuk have really been a delightful addition to our little group, but I’m sure you’ll find that out for yourself in time.” 

“How are you liking living here in America? Missing home much?” JungJae looked over to where his husband was before he answered. “We like it here, but I think the hardest part is missing our family and friends.” SeungWoo nodded, leaning forward in his chair. They were sitting outside by the pool, enjoying the late summer evening. “What made you two move to Florida, if you don’t mind me asking?” JungJae let out a sigh, setting his drink down. “We wanted to slow down. Our lives were pretty hectic back home in Korea. We looked into a lot of places, Florida just seemed to fit our lifestyle the most.” SeungHyun stubbed out his cigarette, smiling over at them. “I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but I love your accent.” SooHyuk nodded beside him, agreeing with his husband. “Yeah, it’s very sexy. You must get that a lot though.” JungJae blushed at the compliment, giggling at the absurdity. “Actually, mostly I get looks of confusion. Most people here have a hard time understanding me.” SeungWon had come out onto the patio without JungJae realizing, taking the seat beside him. “I had no problem understanding you this morning. I agree with SeungHyun and SooHyuk, your accent is extremely sexy.” Maybe it was the way SeungWon had said it, maybe it was all the martinis JungJae had drunk, more likely it was the warm hand squeezing his thigh unexpectedly that caused JungJae to jerk away, knocking his drink to the ground. “Are you alright?” JungJae was on his hands and knees, shaking hands trying to pick up the broken glass. “Careful, you’ll cut yourself.” SeungHyun jumped up, helpful. “I’ll get the dustpan.” JungJae pulled his hand back as SeungWon bent to assist him. “ _Ow shit_... excuse me.” 

Meanwhile, WooSung was inside the house chatting with ByungHun. “So when do you usually start the games?” ByungHun raised a brow, lips curling up in a smirk. “Oh, I see someone’s eager.” WooSung shrugged, glancing around to see where his husband had gotten to. “I know how much JungJae enjoys it. We used to do similar activities with our friends back in Korea only we never used our keys.” ByungHun crossed his arms, listening intently. “So how did you decide who you would go home with?” WooSung stared at him for a beat or two, thinking he’d misunderstood. “Go home with?” ByungHun nodded, gesturing to the bowl of keys. “For when we pair up for the evening. The non drivers pick from the bowl to see who they go home with. It makes it easy and there’s no hurt feelings. You get who you get. Although, between me and you, SeungWon is really hoping your husband draws him. He’s pretty hot for him, wants first crack, if you get my meaning. So, how did you do it back in Korea?” WooSung was starting to feel sick suddenly as a kind of panic set in. He didn’t want anyone having first crack at his husband’s anything. “ _Ah_... will you excuse me a moment.” What the hell had they gotten mixed up in? 

JungJae stood in the bathroom debating on whether he should text WooSung or not. His finger was bleeding and his head was spinning. The knock on the door almost made him drop his phone in the sink. “Occupied.” WooSung’s voice was barely a whisper through the door. “JungJae, let me in, it’s me.” JungJae unlocked and opened the door, relief written all over his face. “Shit, I thought you were SeungWon.” WooSung shook his head, eyes zeroing in on his bloody finger. “What happened? Why are you hiding from SeungWon?” JungJae winced as WooSung examined his finger. “I cut my finger when I dropped my glass. Now, _don’t get upset_ , but I think there might be something weird going on here.” WooSung rifled through their medicine cabinet until he located some first aide supplies. “Oh honey, there’s _definitely_ something weird going on here. Do you know why my keys are in that bowl?” JungJae shook his head, afraid to ask. “It’s because they choose who they go home with by picking out the keys. I think these people are, what’s the word...” JungJae lowered his phone, fresh from googling. “ _Swingers_ , WooSung, this is a swinger’s party.” WooSung exhaled, trying to remain in control. “Why would they think that we were swingers? What did you say to SeungWon this morning, JungJae?” JungJae side eyed his husband, annoyed that he was getting the blame. “I told him we frequently swap sexual partners, _what do you think I said?_ All I did was buy a pineapple and have an innocent conversation with someone.” WooSung had done some googling of his own now. “Apparently it’s common practice to place a pineapple in your cart to let other swingers know you’re available.” JungJae narrowed his eyes, scoffing. “So everyone buying a pineapple is a swinger, that’s absurd.” JungJae’s face fell a moment later. “Oh shit, I may have said something that could have been taken the wrong way.” WooSung’s brow went up as his head tilted. “What was it? JungJae smiled weakly. “I remember saying something about needing outside stimulation in a marriage.” WooSung rolled his eyes. “No wonder they think we’re one of them. SeungWon is hot for you, by the way.” JungJae looked miserable. “I know, he made a pass at me, it’s why I dropped my glass.” WooSung looked fit to be tied. “Jesus JungJae. We either have to get out of here fast or there’s going to be a fight.” JungJae took WooSung’s arm, beseeching. “You can’t fight him. ByungHun owns a martial arts studio. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” WooSung shook his head. “Why is it you find out all kinds of information, but this very pertinent piece slipped by your radar?” JungJae ran a hand through his sweaty locks. “Who thinks that the nice man you meet in the supermarket is inviting you to a swinger’s party?” 

They couldn’t just hide in the bathroom forever, no matter how much they wanted to. Eventually they did have to return to the party. “What do you mean, you’re leaving? We haven’t even picked yet.” WooSung fished out his keys, keeping JungJae behind him. “I really think I should get JungJae’s finger looked at. The cut looks pretty deep.” SeungWon stepped forward, anxious look on his face. “Are you sure? It didn’t look that bad when I saw it. ByungHun, get the first aide kit, baby.” WooSung remained adamant. “No, don’t trouble yourselves. It’s better if we just go.” ByungHun looked at JungJae, frowning. “Are you sure that you want to leave as well, JungJae?” JungJae nodded, voice coming out a squeak. “ _Ye... yeah_... WooSung is right. It’s for the best. Thank you for a lovely evening.” In the car on the way home, WooSung couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “Thank you for a lovely evening, really?” JungJae shrugged, leaning back in the seat. “I didn’t want to be rude.” 

Two weeks later, at a different grocery store, WooSung cleared his throat behind his husband. “Put that thing down.” JungJae frowned, dropping the fruit back into the bin. “It’s not fair. I really love pineapple. Am I never allowed to eat it again?” WooSung pointed to their cart. “I already picked some up for you, honey.” JungJae shook his head, lifting the can of diced pineapple in his hand. “It’s not the same.” WooSung chuckled, pushing the cart away. “It’s good enough.” JungJae followed after him. “That reminds me, I can’t find my pineapple shirt anywhere. Have you seen it?” WooSung didn’t even look at him. “I donated it.” JungJae’s mouth fell open. “You didn’t? I love that shirt.” WooSung chuckled. “Pick another fruit to wear, honey.”


End file.
